The Key to the Past
by Mysterious-Moonlight-Vampiress
Summary: Post Eclipse. Jacob leaves and Bella is missing him. She receives a letter from Venus her best friend back in Phoenix. What if Venus has a secret she's been hiding and what if she knows something about Edward's past? Will Jacob ever come back? BxE? or BxJ
1. Missing Jacob

Author's Note: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own in this story will be the characters that I create. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Missing Jacob

Bella's POV

_"It's ok that you chose him over me Bella. I always knew that you loved him more than you loved me. I just hope you know that when you change into a bloodsucker, we can't be friends anymore, but there will always be a part of me that will love you."_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! "Aggh!" Stupid alarm. What a dream or was that a nightmare? I remember Jacob saying those exact words to me right before he left. I found out he left from Billy. I never thought that he would actually leave, especially just like that. I woke up one morning, felt really badly about what I had said about not choosing him and then I went to his house and he was gone. Billy had said that he transformed into his wolf form and ran off into the forest. I wanted to go after him, but Edward wouldn't let me. Didn't he understand that Jacob was my best friend? I probably wouldn't have found him anyways, and even if I did, he would probably tear me to shreds.

KNOCK KNOCK!! "Bella, it's your dear friend Alice." Is that girl always perky?

"Come in," I said not wanting to wake up. I was still living at home with Charlie because Edward wanted me to spend enough time with Charlie before I am changed. There have been a lot of rocky points in Edward's relationship and mine this summer. We are working them out and hoping that everything will get better.

"Bella, why are you still in bed? We are going to be late for our first day of college," she yelled in her usual high-pitched tone. It was our first day at Peninsula College which is here in Forks.

"Sorry Alice, I've just been thinking about some things. Tell Edward that I'll be right there."

"Ok, but hurry it up." I could tell that she was getting frustrated.

I got out of bed looking out of the window. It was cloudy today, the perfect day for vampires to be out and for my mood. I threw on some jeans, a black tank top, and my black sweater. Deciding that I wasn't in the mood to eat breakfast, I just went out the door.

I got into the car and Edward gave me a kiss. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked me.

"You should know, you were with me the whole night."

"I know, I was just joking around with you. You were dreaming about Jacob."

"Hey, how did you know?"

"I only knew because you kept yelling his name in your sleep. Jacob don't leave me, wait don't go! Don't you love me anymore?" Edward joked.

"Of course I do silly. It's just that he's my best friend or was and I miss him. Do you think that he will come back?" I knew that Edward really didn't want him to come back, but I wanted to see if he was going to tell me the truth.

"I personally hope that he will never come back. I know that he is your best friend, but he is dangerous." I knew he didn't want Jacob to come back.

"Hello?! Like you're not dangerous? You are quite dangerous too."

"Yeah, but I won't tear you to shreds like Jacob would." No, he would just drain my life by sucking the blood from my body.

"He would never do that." At least I hope he wouldn't.

"How do you know? Isn't he mad at you right now?" After what I said to him, he is probably furious at me.

"You know what? You are being so unreasonable right now. I am not talking to you right now."

We had just arrived at the college; the perfect time to get away from Edward at the moment. As soon as he parked, I got out of the car and walked fast towards my first class.

"Edward, look at what you did now. Aren't you going to go after her?" asked Alice.

"No, just let her vent for awhile. She's too busy worrying about Jacob anyways." I heard Edward storm off also.

Good. I was glad that he was upset too. I'm just so sick of him talking bad about Jacob all of the time. I mean, what did Jacob ever do to Edward except for trying to steal me, killing Edward and being his mortal enemy?

"Hey Bella! What's wrong?" Turning around, Angela was standing before me.

"Hi Angela. Its just Edward being a jerk."

"Boys always seem to be that way don't they? Ben can be like that sometimes."

"Yeah, but Edward is usually never like that. I don't know what his problem is."

"Well is some other boy getting your attention right now?"

"I've been missing Jacob lately. But he's my best friend. I know Edward gets jealous whenever I talk about him but..."

"See, that's your problem. Just stop talking about him. I know you miss him, but you have a great guy who really loves you."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I have a feeling that Jacob will come back. He would never leave me for good, no matter what."

"Yeah, well good for you. I hope everything turns out ok." Angela gave me a hug and then we walked to our first class, which was English 101.

Alice's POV

What was wrong with Edward? Can't he be just a little sensitive towards Bella's feelings? Yes, I know Jacob isn't the nicest guy ever, but neither is Edward. I mean, Jacob is Bella's best friend. Why did he just leave like that? I don't understand at all. What about Bella? Does she even love Edward anymore? What am I talking about?! Of course she loves Edward. She just can't love them both.

Edward's POV

What is her problem? Alice always thinks she can tell me what to do. I'm just so frustrated. I never get jealous, but I think it's because I love Bella so much. If she someday wants to be with Jacob though, I will let her. I just wish she wouldn't worry about him so much. I'm sure he can take care of himself. What happens if he does come back and tries to ruin our relationship?


	2. Surprise Return

**Author's Note: I hope you like my first chapter. Stephenie Meyer owns all of these beautiful creatures. The title name may be confusing now, but I will explain it later.**

Chapter 2: Surprise Return

Bella's POV

English 101 flew by like a strong wind. I couldn't concentrate on what the professor was saying. My next class was Spanish. Yes, I'm taking Spanish in college because I want to minor in it. Once I was in Spanish class, I couldn't concentrate anymore. Not paying attention didn't matter anyways because it was the same exact class I took in high school. It felt like there was a big hole in my heart, like there was something missing. What could it be though? I had Edward and I loved him. Maybe if I forgot about Jacob, everything would get better. Spanish class had finally ended, so I was supposed to meet Edward by the car now. That was the end of my classes for today. When I got to the car Edward didn't seem like himself.

"Edward, I'm sorry what I said to you. I really shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry. You know that I love you and I'm going to try to stop thinking about Jacob so much." I really was going to try to stop thinking about Jacob so much. He was gone and I needed to accept that. Edward is the one that I love and I plan on spending eternity with him. After all, we are getting married, right?

"Bella, I'm sorry too. It's ok that you miss Jacob. Who knows, maybe he'll come back someday." Edward leaned over and kissed me. I'm so glad that things are back to normal between us now. "Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"I would like to go someplace Italian. I'm in the mood for pasta." Pasta felt good right about now. Things are finally back to normal.

Edward's POV

We were driving into Port Angeles to find an Italian restaurant. I am so glad that Bella has focused on our relationship again. I know it is still going to take some time before she finally gets over Jacob, but in the mean time, I'll be here for her. "We're here Bella."

We walked into the restaurant and got a seat at one of the tables in the back. A waitress came and asked Bella what she wanted to drink. "A coke please," she said. When it was her turn to ask me I also said a coke. I would let Bella have it since I know that is her favorite drink.

"Bella, have you picked a date for our wedding yet?" I was curious to know.

"Not yet. I'm still trying to figure out when the best time for a wedding should be." I could see that she played with her fingers when she was nervous or didn't want to talk about a certain subject.

The waitress came back with the cokes and asked Bella what she wanted to order. "What would you like to order today miss?"

"I 'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," Bella replied.

"Would you like anything to order sir?" asked the waitress.

"No, thank you though," I replied.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your order then miss," said the waitress and then she walked away.

"I'm thinking that you haven't even though about it a date for the wedding yet. It's the beginning of September already and I thought we were going to get married in August." Did she not want to get married? I knew that she hadn't come up with a date yet because Alice would have seen the wedding in one of her visions and she hasn't seen anything yet.

"Edward, we will get married ok? I've just had a lot on my mind right now and I haven't had time to plan a wedding. We'll talk about this later ok?" Bella seemed to get upset, but so was I.

The waitress came back with Bella's food. "Here you go miss. Enjoy." With that, she walked away.

"Ok, we can talk about it later. I'm just wondering why you want to be with me if you don't want to get married. I'll be waiting in the Volvo."

Bella's POV

Just like that, he walked away. Why did he even have to bring up the subject of marriage? Everything was fine until he brought up that subject. I really do loved Edward, but I'm not ready to get married right now. I don't know why, but there is something telling me to wait. I can't wait forever though because my nineteenth birthday is this month. I finished my lunch, paid, and went out to the Volvo. Edward was in the Volvo waiting for me. He started driving off to my house. While we were driving, Tattoo by Jordan Sparks was playing on the radio.

Oooh... Oooh... Ohhh..  
No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
My head in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
No matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed.  
The truth is a stranger  
My soul is in danger,  
I gotta let my spirit be free to,  
Admit that I was wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind.

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo,  
Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking ties.  
When I look in the mirror,  
Didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop  
Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind.  
Sorry but I gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one.  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo, I'll always have you.

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you.  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do.

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Lived every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
Loved you once, needed protection.  
You're still a part of everything I do, you're on my heart just like a tattoo.  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you.

Not soon after the song ended, we were back at my house. "I'll talk to you later I guess," I said as I opened the door to get out of the car.

"Yes, we will talk later," Edward said as he closed the door behind me and sped off.

I walked up to the front door and was just about to go inside when I saw a figure on the edge of the forest. The figure was tall and had a mysterious look to it. Wait a minute, was it really him? Yes, it was Jacob! "Jacob!" He looked my way and I soon started running towards him.


	3. The Letter

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I havn't updated in awhile. I've just been so busy with school and work. Anyways, I hope you like the third chapter. I do not own any of these wonderful characters except for Venus. Can I please get some more reviews this time? **

Chapter 3: The Letter

Bella's POV

I kept running and running towards Jacob until I landed in his big warm arms. "Jacob, I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been?"

"I've been in my wolf form traveling the forest. I also traveled different villages in my human form," Jacob said.

"Why did you have to leave? Don't you know that I care about you? How could you do this to me?" I was so mad at him for leaving; yet I was just glad that I could be with him now.

"Don't you have any idea why I had to leave Bella?" I shook my head no even though I did have an idea why he left. "I left because I had to get away from you. I know that sounds mean, but my heart just shattered to pieces after you chose Edward. I did whatever I could to try to get you to love me, but you still chose him over me. I knew that you cared about me, but not the way I would like you to. I didn't think that leaving would make you feel this upset," he explained with a look of sorrow on his face.

"Jacob, I had no idea that you felt so strongly about me. Well, actually I knew that you were upset, but not that much. It's my entire fault. I knew that you liked me as more than a friend, but I just kept pushing you. I am so sorry about everything Jacob." Teardrops started rolling down my face and falling into the palms of my hands.

"Bella, don't cry. I'm the one who should be sorry. Let's just forget this entire thing ok? I'm staying home now," Jacob said to try and comfort me. "By the way, why aren't you with Edward right now?" he asked me with a smirk upon his face.

"We are in a fight right now. Not a big fight or anything. I think we have just been seeing each other too much right now. I know that he loves me and wants to protect me, but he has to let me have some space." It was true. I did need to get away from him for a little while, just to think about some things.

"I thought you guys were getting married in August. What happened with that whole thing? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Jacob replied in a calm voice.

"I don't know Jacob. I just don't know." Tears started coming down my face again. "Things were perfectly fine and I just don't know what is happening. I said yes to Edward's proposal and I was so excited about getting married. Now I just don't know if getting married is the right thing to do. I love Edward, but it's like I don't want that kind of commitment yet."

"Bella, I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you truly love Edward and want to be with him for eternity then you should marry him." I really couldn't believe what Jacob had just said. Did he really want me to marry Edward and become one of them? "I mean, you can't wait around forever can you? You are almost 19 and when you are 40, I don't think that it look right holding hands with someone who looks 17. Anyways, if you truly love him, then marry him."

"Wow Jacob, that was really profound. Well, it is getting late. My dad is home now and I haven't even made dinner yet." I had no idea what I was going to make for dinner.

"Bella, would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight? Charlie can come too of course since he hasn't seen my dad in awhile. I would really love it if you came," Jacob said trying to persuade me. He was really good at it too.

"Ok, let's go tell Charlie. Let me check the mail first before it gets even darker outside." Jacob walked with me to the mailbox since it was at the end of our driveway and our driveway wasn't that short. After I pulled out the mail, I started looking through it and noticed there was something for me inside. I hardly ever get mail except if it is from my college. The address was from Phoenix, Arizona. I opened the envelope and inside was a letter from Venus White. She was my best friend when I lived back in Phoenix. We have only called each other, but never actually written each other letters. "Jacob, it's a letter from my best friend back in Arizona. I didn't think that I would actually get a letter from her."

"That's good Bella. Well, why don't you go on ahead and read the letter," he said in a polite tone.

I started to read the letter.

Dear Bella,

I am so sorry for getting mad at you for moving to Forks. We have called each other a few times, but I just missed you so much that I had to write you a letter. The point of writing this letter is that I want to come visit you. From all that you have told me of Forks, it sounds like a great place to visit. I was actually going to surprise you, but Charlie said that would have been too much for you. How is college? I am attending Arizona State University. It is a lot of fun. I plan to major in nursing. I also hear that you have a boyfriend and that you are crazy about him. That is amazing, especially since I thought you would never date. Back in Phoenix, you wouldn't even go near guys because you were too afraid to talk to them and here you are in love. Well, I'm not going to tell you exactly when I'm coming, but keep your eyes open.  
Sincerely your BFF,  
Venus

I couldn't believe it. "Jacob, read this letter! She is coming out to visit! I'm so excited. I can't wait until you meet her. She is gorgeous and so much fun." After Jacob read the letter he started laughing out of nowhere. "What is so funny Jake?"

"Oh, I'm just laughing about what Venus said about you not having a boyfriend back in Arizona. It's quite funny actually. Anyways, let's go get Charlie and you two can come to my place to eat." Jake is so full of himself.

As soon as we reached my front door Jake started to growl. "Jake, knock it off." We walked through the door and in the kitchen guess who we found? Yep, it was Edward standing there talking to Charlie.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no see Jacob." Jake just stood there glaring at him. "Bella, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a few hours."

He came to apologize? That was so sweet, but I decided that I was going to go to Jacob's house for dinner since I haven't seen him in so long.

"I'm sorry Edward, but Jacob already invited my dad and I to go to his house for dinner. Is it ok if I come over a little later?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? I mean, you haven't seen Jacob in quite a few months. Please don't come until nine because my family and I are going out to eat." Edward seemed so down for some reason.

"Ok, I'll see you at nine then. Bye." With that, he was gone within seconds. Poor Edward. I knew he really wanted to talk to me, but I haven't seen Jacob for a while.  
Charlie, Jacob, and I drove to his house in the cruiser. I saw Billy again and all of Jacob's friends. I liked talking to Emily because she was the only girl at his house tonight. We had a lot of fun eating and dancing around the bonfire he had going on outside. When it was about nine, Charlie dropped me off at the Cullen's' house. An excited Alice opened the door before I could ring the bell. "Bella, it's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good. It was nice to see Jacob again." Right now I just wanted to be with Edward.

"He's up in his room if you want to talk to him." I loved how Alice always made people feel better.

I walked up to Edward's room and opened the door. "Hey Edward." He was sitting on his black leather couch. "I'm sorry about everything too. I'm also sorry I didn't come over here earlier, but I had to see Jacob again."

"Bella, I completely understand. Please come sit with me. I missed you." I sat down with him and cuddled with him. "Charlie told me that you got a letter from and old friend named Venus. For some reason that name sounds familiar."

"Well, there are quite a few people out there with the name Venus. Anyways, yeah I did. She was my best friend living back in Phoenix. We met in kindergarten. She wants to come out and visit. It should be a lot of fun, although she wouldn't tell me when she was coming because it is supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, how about Titanic? I haven't seen that movie for a long time." I really did love that movie.

"Ok, we can watch it. I, myself, haven't seen it in quite awhile either." With that, Edward put the movie in, sat back on the couch, and I leaned my head on his shoulder and we watched the movie in peace.


	4. Announcement

I am so sorry that I haven't posted in over a month. I have been so busy and overwhelmed with school and everything. I promise I'll post soon. I just have to get back on track with some things.

Mysterious-Moonlight-Vampiress


	5. The Arrival

**Author's Note: I am so sorry everybody. Life has just been crazy lately. I will try to put chapters up more often. Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and the only character I own is Venus. **

Chapter 4: The Arrival

BPOV

As we were watching the movie, I fell asleep towards the end. The last scene I remember watching was when the titanic hit the iceberg. The next morning, I found myself in my own bed. I took a shower, got ready, and went downstairs to make breakfast. Not a few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Bells!" Venus shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! Venus, you're here!" I shrieked back. Usually I'm not like this, but when I'm with Venus I'm usually more outgoing because that's the kind of person she is.

"I've missed you so much. We have a lot to catch up on," Venus said as she came inside and put her stuff down by the stairs.

"You have no idea. Well, are you hungry for breakfast? I'm making scrambled eggs," I replied.

"Of course Bella. You know me. Wow, you look good," she complimented.

"Thanks, but I look pretty much the same as when I left. But, you look amazing." Venus did look different than the last time I saw her. She looked taller and her hair was a lot longer. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and her hair is a light red with some gold in it.

"Thank you. So, I hear that you have a boyfriend? You never had a boyfriend back in Arizona, but now all of a sudden you move here and from what I hear get a gorgeous boyfriend."

"Yes, he is pretty amazing, but we've been going through some rocky points here and then. Right now we are ok, I guess. Later on we can go meet them. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend at the moment?" I was curious to know if she had a new guy. She always has a new guy. Back when we were in Phoenix she pretty much never went without a boyfriend. All though, she has never found the one because they all ended up being jerks in the end and some cheating on her.

"No, I'm single at the moment. No one catches my interest right now. Just trying to focus on school and busy with family I guess. So, about Edward? Whats he like?" she asked with curiosity.

"Well he has bronze hair and gold eyes. I know its rare, but his whole family has gold eyes. He is good at practically everything and moved here from Alaska a few years before I came here." _Oh, _

_and he's a vampire, _I thought to myself. I wish there was some way I could tell her. I hate keeping secrets from my best friend.

VPOV

"Wow, he sounds like someone I used to know, except for the whole eye color thing. He does sound pretty amazing. So do you have any friends around here?" _I have to tell her about my family, but I don't know if I can, _I thought to myself. I hate keeping secrets from my best friend.

BPOV

"Yeah, he is. I have a few friends around here. I'm pretty good friends with Edward's sister Alice. Besides his family I have a few friends at school and some friends from the Indian reservation. My best friend here is from the reservation. His name is Jacob. Want to go meet him now? I think you'll like him." Jacob said he would want to meet Venus.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Lets go then." I was going to like having her here for awhile. We drove down to the reservation and parked in front of Jacob's house. He was already waiting outside.

"Hey Jacob." He walked over to the truck and stared at Venus and then back at me.

"Hey Bella. Whos your friend?" I couldn't tell if he liked her or not. I hoped he didn't like her as more than a friend. What was I saying? I had Edward and Jacob needed someone.

"This is Venus. She is my best friend back in Phoenix. We have known each other since we were little."

"Nice to meet you Venus. I'm Jacob, Bella's best friend here." He laughed after he said that. Does he always have to be that way?

"Nice to meet you Jacob, and by the way call me V." Venus seemed to like him I guess.

"Do you guys or should I say girls want to go to the beach? I'm sure Venus would like it." Jacob was so full of himself.

"Yeah, sure," we both agreed. The beach was a great place to walk and get to know each other better. We started walking along the shore in the shallow part of the water.

"So, how exactly do you girls know each other?" I knew he wanted to ask questions.

"Well, when Bella and her mom moved to Phoenix, they bought a house right down the street from mine. We met at the park when we were two years old. Our moms became best friends and then we started school together." V was told the story just right.

"Yeah, except I was always at her house. She lives in a fricken mansion. Its huge. Her dad owns some huge company and they are rich." Its true. She came from a wealthy family.



"I wouldn't exactly call us rich," V replied.

"Yeah, whatever." She didn't like people knowing about her wealth because she wanted to fit in. That's the thing about Venus. She always wanted to be normal and I never figured out why. Whats so great about being normal anyways?

"Well, who wants to go for a swim? Come on guys." V dove right into the water. She was so graceful.

"So, what do you think of Venus, Jacob?"

"Shes alright I guess. She seems pretty cool," he replied.

"So you don't like her then?"

"Not like that Bella. But I think we could possibly become very good friends. All though, there is something about her. I don't know what it is but its not normal."

"Well, of course shes not normal Jake. Shes rich and basically perfect."

"No, something else. But what would I know, right?" He chuckled to himself and then we both dove in after Venus.

We spent the rest of the day swimming in the clear blue ocean and then lay out in the sand to dry off.

"Thanks a lot Jake. We had a lot of fun. Maybe we can hang out another day sometime soon." I really wanted to hang out with him again since he was back.

"Well, how about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't. We are going to Edward's tomorrow. I want Venus to meet him."

"Are you sure that's such a great idea?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course, its no problem at all. Well got to go, so I'll see you later on then. Bye."

"Bye Venus, bye Bells," he said cautiously and then he walked away.

As we were driving home Venus asked, "Bella, what did Jacob mean when he asked if it was a good idea to go visit Edward?"

"He just meant that not a lot of people go over there. They are kind of intimidated by the Cullens because like you, they are perfect.

"Oh Bella, would you stop that already? I'm just like you, ok not just like you, but I'm normal enough ok?"



"Sure, whatever you say." She was perfect, just like Edward.

When we got home we ordered a pizza and then went to sleep not long after, worn out by our busy day at the beach.


	6. Meeting the Cullens

**Author's Note: I'm starting to update more often. Again, sorry about not updating much before. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and Venus belongs to me. Can I please get more reviews? The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update**

Chapter 5: Meeting the Cullens

BPOV

I woke up to the pounding of the rain. Of course, why am I not surprised? I guess it's a good thing it's not sunny today though because I don't know how I would explain the glittering skin of the Cullens to Venus. Venus was still sound asleep, so I decided to get in the shower before she hogged the bathroom. Today I decided to wear a pair of jeans and a black tank top and put my hair up into a pony tail. After I was done getting ready, I saw Venus still sleeping so I went downstairs to make breakfast. I was making pancakes when I saw Venus walking down the stairs. She looked amazing as always. She was wearing a sapphire blue cami with skinny jeans.

"Hey there Bells. What are you making?"

"Hey, I'm making pancakes. I know that it is one of your favorites." I finished making the last few pancakes and put them on a plate for Venus.

"Thanks Bella. By the way, I love your room. I slept well." She sat down in Charlie's chair and started on breakfast. "By the way, where is Charlie?"

"Oh, he's been out of town on a fishing trip with some friends of his from work."

"Ok. I can't wait to meet him when he gets back. From what you told me of him, he sounds great."

"Yeah, he is. So are you ready to go meet Edward and his family? I think that you will love his sister Alice. She loves to go shopping."

"Finally, someone who loves to shop." She had a look on her face that scared me. I had a feeling that she and Alice were going to torture me.

"All right then. Let's go." We walked over to my truck. It looks like it had stopped raining. We drove all the way to the Cullens and parked right out front. I was surprised not to see Edward outside waiting for me. Surely, he can hear Venus's thoughts. We got out of the car and right when I was about to ring the door bell, Alice opened the door and shrieked.

"Bella!! I'm so glad to see you. Who is your friend here?" She seemed way too happy.

"Hi Alice. This is Venus, my best friend from Phoenix. She came to visit for awhile."

"Nice to meet you Venus." Alice seemed excited.



"Same to you Alice. Bella told me that you loved to go shopping. I told her that we would have to take her then." Oh no!

"Really? I think you and I are going to become great friends." Alice was really scaring me now. I can't go shopping with two shopaholics.

"By the way Alice, where is Edward? Hes usually outside waiting for me to get here."

"He's supposed to come back from camping today sometime. I have no idea when though. It's kind of weird though. I didn't know that you were bringing a friend over today. I can usually see these things happening." She winked at me.

"That's unusual Alice. Well, I guess he will be here by the time we get back."

"Yeah, he should. Before we leave I want Venus to meet Rosalie and Esme." They both came into the living room at once. "Venus, this is my sister Rosalie and our mother Esme."

"Nice to meet you both." I noticed that Venus noticed how beautiful they all were. Of course, I thought she was almost as pretty as Rosalie and that is strange for a human to be as beautiful as one of the prettiest vampires.

"Nice to meet you too," they both replied at the same time.

"You are welcome here anytime Venus," said Esme.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Well we better go shopping before the guys get back," chirped Alice. "I am missing Jasper."

"Who is Jasper?" asked Venus with curiosity.

"Jasper is her boyfriend. You see, they are all adopted and not related at all. Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett. It's a long story." I didn't know how else to explain in a sentence.

"Ok, that works for me. Let's get going."

We were off to Seattle to go shopping for the day. At least I didn't have to worry about spending money because both Alice and Venus were loaded with cash. I bought a few shirts, but Alice and Venus both bought bags and bags of clothes and accessories. We arrived back in time to catch the guys. They had probably just gotten back from hunting not too long ago. We walked through the door and everyone was in the living room except for Edward.

"Hi guys. How was the camping trip?" Hanging out with Venus changes me.

"It was fun," replied Carlisle. "And who is your friend?"

"This is my best friend Venus from Phoenix," I replied.



"Very nice to meet you Venus," said Carlisle very politely.

"It's nice to meet you too. You have a lovely home," she said.

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

"Wow, I didn't know Bella had any friends back in Phoenix," laughed Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett," I yelled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," greeted Jasper.

All of a sudden Edward appeared into the room. "Bella, I missed you."

"I missed you too Edward. This is Venus my best friend from Phoenix." He looked up to greet her and then what came out of her mouth shocked me.

"Edward, is that really you?" Her mouth was wide open. What was going on here?


End file.
